


【授权翻译】Idle Hands by ValueTurtle

by Cwindy



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 08:37:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11353815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cwindy/pseuds/Cwindy
Summary: 他们的婚姻基于互不信任与恐惧。在远离君临的临冬城安定下之后，从他们共同的故事里，也许小小的快乐会展露在提里昂与珊莎之间。





	【授权翻译】Idle Hands by ValueTurtle

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Idle Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/552538) by [ValueTurtle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ValueTurtle/pseuds/ValueTurtle). 



第一章

 

珊莎初次带领提里昂回到只剩有空骨架的临冬城时，他既是客人亦是人质。终日的无所事事令他感到奇怪不已。

 

他没有被关禁闭啦，相反可以随意地游走于城中。长相魁梧的守卫奥克和一位相当营养不足的侍从常伴他身后，后者闪烁其词的模样总令他想起彭德里克。工程师、管家或是任何一个能干些粗活的群众都在他闲逛时忙碌不停（但是，无论有无身高受限，这些都不是他的特长）。他相信临冬城的重建基于许多精思细虑的计划，而他没有机会参与——他是北境唯一的兰尼斯特，人民无法将信任托付于他。

 

他背着手，观察重建的过程。奥克在旁阴森森地俯视他。厨房里的姑娘们正迎接着第一次勉强的丰收，抽空把蜂蜜、盐与猪油悉数保存。也有时，她们花数小时来缝补战乱时破损的旗帜。当方才完工的厅堂得以被明媚阳光所照耀的日子里，成群的妇女们刺绣，针织，同膝下的孩童喋喋不休。她们胖胖的手缠绕起颜色鲜艳的绒线。

 

庭院中，他看着尚是壮年的小伙子们气喘吁吁地尝试着太不合身的盔甲，脸上却满是自豪的喜悦；他们挥洒热情，他却感到苦乐参半，于是快步离开。

 

每个夜晚，史塔克夫人同他一道烘焙面包，坐在仅仅制成一个月的桌子边。饭菜质朴健康——没有过多的蜜饯与油腻奢华的餐肴，只有汤、普通的烤肉和派。对于一个用一生致力在纸醉金迷中兀自狂欢的人来说，提里昂出乎意料地欣然享受了临冬城简陋的供给。而另一方面，珊莎对食物挑挑拣拣，几乎不会碰碗碟。这令他不得不凝视她。

 

他注意到她总是疲惫不已，沉思的样子。美丽的脸庞因为她承载着要重建家园的压力而时刻紧绷，眼睛边有了黑眼圈，冷酷的决意在唇角锋芒毕露。长久的沉默之后，他谈及她的日程，她便从对玻璃暖房的打算或是敷设地下墓窖的排水渠道开始自在地说起来了。他提出假设，并礼貌地避免细节询问。

 

起初，提里昂将她不自然的回答归咎于双方不自然的关系，他的存在理应令她感到不适。但一星期之后，他在庭院里晒太阳，面对着图书馆灼烧的痕迹，发现珊莎出现在一片废墟之中，周围尽是煤烟与淤泥，却神秘地微笑起来。他从未见过这种笑容。那一夜，他小心地问起何事占用了她的时间。她回答：“我读些闲书呢，大人。”接着讲究地啜饮一小口掺水的酒。

 

读些闲书。在任一环境或时间里，提里昂可能有比起揣摩她的话语而重要成千上万倍的事情要处理。在凯岩城，他有一间藏书不少的图书馆，有好酒喝，有窑/子逛。在君临，他有阴谋与危险相伴。在他周游海外时，他长时间地感到烦闷。但中间掺杂对存活的渴望，另外那些关于父亲、雪伊和泰莎的犯愁全然是他在自讨苦吃。刺到身体上裂开的伤口都是能多多少少增添趣味的事。但北境，与其说是处在这个残骸里，周遭没有权利的追逐，没有低语与魔龙，只剩下他举止文雅的夫人和她若有若无的欺骗行径。他问一些互不关联的问题，同时被那并非彭德里克却很像他的小伙子所做的报告震惊。

 

他发现了珊莎花了一个下午在一栋结构不牢靠的建筑周围到处翻查的原因，是为了找一本丢失许久的水管工程书。显然，除了为了白纸上的文字押上性命之外，她屡次用有关种植玫瑰的大小方案骚扰园丁。她握着卷起的草图，从郁郁苍苍之间走来，侍女紧跟其后。她几次带领远征队进入狼林，有木匠、猎人与训鹰师随行。她视察树木的成长，检阅捕猎游戏的进程。每天，珊莎和领头的建筑师吃午饭；传闻说这个可怜的男人几乎被十七岁女孩紧张的谈话而弄得谢顶。当厨师被质问时，他拒绝讨论史塔克夫人。但经一位女佣确认，在夫人的要求下，每周的库存清单都被严格记录。最终，珊莎只需负责保持家用账单的平衡。

 

最后一件事，提里昂并未从侍从口中得知；这孩子善于和百姓纠缠，直到他们吐露一切。但他太着急，不适合更加复杂缜密的间谍活动。还有一事，珊莎总是独自承担一切压力，他说服了奥克在晚宴之后带他去夫人的房间，期望着仅有两人的地方能让讨论变得开放。她嘱咐门外人从侧门进，因而肯定是把他当作他人了。他迈步进入，看得出来她又在伪装；这是她显得如此放松的唯一解释。她弯腰坐于书桌边，一天下来高高盘起的长发此时松散缠结在肩膀。她的指头与鼻尖都有无意沾上的墨水印，而提里昂的心情从未如此喜悦。

 

她眨了眨眼睛，看向他时挺直腰板。她的脸色由疲惫清楚地转为警惕。“大人，”话语里的冷酷暂时不足以损害他的自尊，“哪阵晚风把您吹来了？”

 

他的笑容转瞬即逝，很有可能会被她看作鬼脸。伤疤横在脸上，如它来时一般丑。他蹒跚走去，注视她面前的书页。除了阅读，提里昂少有精通的本事。文字再混乱也能有突破口；简短的一瞥之后，他知晓那成列的数字与表格便是她身体日趋衰弱的原因。

 

他的目光轻柔地回转到她的脸庞：“是提里昂，我的夫人，你要赐予所有犯人高贵的头衔么？”

 

珊莎显得有些恼怒，很快合上角落的总账。当然，不够快。但他看出她不想让他知道自己在干什么，他不该记住所看到的。

 

“你不是犯人，你是——”

 

“客人，我知道。”他在没有得到允许的情况下随意坐上椅子。她的嘴唇因为愤怒而抿紧。他猜想她是否清楚自己正处理的一切，她是否在乎。“如果可以，我想总结一下最近观察下来的结果。”

 

她皱眉，但上一次分离前他们同居数月；她不止一点地深知他的固执。“很好。”

 

“临冬城的修复工程很了不起。我来时，这片土地上尽是断壁残垣。而现在，重建的城墙顽强地矗立，居民区欣欣向荣，商场的供给源源不绝。”他停下来用手旋转桌面上的墨水瓶，掂量着用词。“唯一的问题——仅仅是我这个半人的一面之辞，没有别的意思——你可能很享受这一切，我的夫人，可独你一个没法将临冬城恢复原样。”

 

“我不知道你在说什么，大人。”她很快回答。他认得这个语调，和君临时她回答关于乔佛里或是她的家庭时一模一样。他比自己预想的更加难堪，也认清了一个事实——她觉得有必要溜进原先的那层假面之中。“我做了临冬城的女爵应当做的，仅此而已。”

 

“珊莎。”提里昂温柔地说。他凝视着那双疲劳的湛蓝眼睛飞快扫过他的脸，怀疑着他的真诚。这多多少少有些伤人。“没人会期待临冬城的女爵骑着骏马，独自到森林中数小鹿。你的任务不是去调查数世纪老旧的铅管品，或是冬雪玫瑰应当安放何处。”她仍然如同一座岩石，丝毫不为话语所动容。还有很多要说的——这是个巨大的使命。一个年轻的女孩不必要独自完成一切，有人可以帮忙接管——但是其他人不行，起码没法和她一道。“无论国王或女王都各自需要首相，我的夫人。哪怕是奈德·史塔克都有凯特琳在旁帮助他成就职责。”

 

这就是他要说的一切了。他站起身走向大门，在内心痛斥自己何苦要提供一份无人需要的帮助。当他的手搭上把手时，他听见她终于开口：“的确如此，但我的父亲信任我的母亲。奈德·史塔克曾经有凯特琳·徒利在旁；而现在临冬城迎来了提里昂·兰尼斯特。”

 

他难以回头去看她表情中流露出的不齿，只好离开。

 

可以毫不夸张地说，奥克一如以往地简洁通知完史塔克夫人带过来的话时，提里昂实在觉得自己显得狼狈不堪——她要求他去照看临冬城的渡鸦。

 

第二章

 

她并非女王。她只是珊莎，她还在等待。

 

他们已经开始为她编写歌谣——夏日的女王——这首歌谣可爱（苍白）又甜美（满是逢迎之意），除了纰漏无数是真的。首先，现在还不到夏天：是初春都有些言之过早。北境刚刚迎来第一次丰收，这在冰雪勉强消融的日子里尤其来之不易。可她的人民却毫不严肃，只顾幻想着一个并不确定的未来。但唯有漫长时间、努力工作与更进一步的艰难险阻携手并行时，夏日才会真正降临；空想和那所有被寄托于美好愿景的歌谣都帮不上忙。

 

临冬城有年轻的女佣，一部分是出自大家庭和类似农舍之类的小地方，每个夜晚，看着坐于高桌边的她们在吟游诗人的歌声下陶醉于美酒中无非是一种折磨。曾经，每一个如痴如醉的表情属于她；而裹挟着激动不安情绪的低语都来自珍妮·普尔。她的双手偶尔会沉重地搭在膝盖，指头在优质丝绸与羊毛中间交叉。这很有必要。如果不这么做，她也许会控制不住抓住她们的肩膀猛烈摇晃，也许会掴她们巴掌，看着那些迷离的眼神，和泪水从温软的脸颊缓缓而下。她的内心有一个声音说着，也许现在这么做——为了驱散旧日的故事笼罩在现实的一层薄纱——造成的痛苦就会减少；薄纱是摸不着的，尽管永远存在，如同一个蹑手蹑脚走路的不实小人。

 

取而代之地，她在餐桌下无力地握住拳头与布偶。

 

他们还称她为北境女王，她对此并不高兴。对于罗柏的回忆永远缠绕心间，疼痛不已。她并非女王；她只是珊莎，她还在等待。她等待着瑞肯成年，然后从史坦尼斯那里回到她的身边。很难想象他长大之后会是什么样子。她想到，也许比起他们的父亲，他会更像班杨叔叔，但体格会稍微比他小一些。她最年轻的弟弟正在一段漫长的记忆中褪色，只剩下睡梦里不整的轮廓。她记得一张污迹斑斑的小脸；攥住她裙裾的双手；在庭院中等待劳勃国王到来时他叫人怄气的暴脾气。有时候她会变得情绪紊乱，想起布兰以前总是说胡话，并把责任归咎于瑞肯。那时，她会小心地分开兄弟俩，剪断一根绳子并分别挂上清楚书写了“布兰”和“瑞肯”的卡片——她大概永远都不会再遇见布兰了，但也许有人会。这些记忆都如此珍贵，不应该被遗忘。终有一天，瑞肯会回到临冬城，对她微笑（她猜想他紧抿的嘴唇翘起弧度），她会看见他如何走来（微微低头，肩膀紧绷，一只手就离剑柄不远）。她要一直等到他回家。

 

最差劲的是那些留下来的旗手，总是说些她应当成为全境守护者的悄悄话。话语就像一块令人作呕的油腻砖块被她咽进肚里。她不是女王，她只是珊莎——那个依旧会在做完有关君临或是在乔佛里身旁的噩梦，从半夜里惊醒，无法呼吸、颤抖不已的女孩。梦中，她怀抱着继承了他黄金头发的子嗣，长着坚硬的獠牙和爪子；他鞭打的痕迹留在她的身体；她在红堡里看着人民的拳头纷纷握紧，如同墙壁；她在黑水河中沉溺，野火四下而起，嘴里呛满灰烬与海水。她安全地倒在一个男人坚硬的怀抱之中，但他俯身亲吻她时，呼吸湿润又浑浊。她看清了那人的脸，是正咆哮的猎狗。

 

（有时她是阿莲，周遭的漆黑一片中寂静无声。她在所有的梦中默默地承受窒息的痛苦，薄荷叶如鲠在喉。）

 

她并非女王；她只是珊莎，等待着丹妮丽丝·坦格利安。她发誓要带着龙将异鬼烧得片甲不留。当她凯旋回到长城以南，珊莎会屈膝并许诺下任何忠诚的誓言，并在丹妮丽丝的盛怒之下宣布北境归诚于她。流言蜚语传进她的耳朵，尽管她不想听。有说关于极大的毁灭、混乱与怜悯之心的事情；孩子们无一幸免，大城市惨遭洗劫；魔龙既是希望的曙光亦是无尽的绝望。珊莎一度认为这些或真或假的怪事都太过分了。辉煌夺目的女王燃烧着正义的怒火，在她旁边，临冬城的女爵黯然无光——尽管她的父亲是艾德加·史塔克，一个不惜叛国而对抗坦格利安家族的男人，她不确定。她没有继承下家族中的男性对于兴起叛乱的嗜好，尽管当时的他们也许做下了正确的决定。

 

再然后，她找到了她的丈夫。

 

他没有龙。他已承受被火舌舔舐的苦痛。她的巡逻队看见这样的他时，他还正处于被高山氏族关押的期间。那之前走过临冬城城墙时起了一阵嘈杂，吸引她看向骚乱的那一方。曾经与她相互疏离的丈夫就在不远，她身体僵硬，想要捂住嘴的一只手停在半空。四目交触，缠在他手腕和双腿的镣铐拼命阻止他想要弯下腰鞠躬。如果他想激怒她，这个动作就缺少了水准，却唯独强调他的无力。其次，她想着要挖苦一番，为了虚假的礼仪生气的本不应该是她呀。

 

她的护卫绑住了他的嘴。老实说，介于他说话时的咄咄逼人，她难以责怪手下，因此只是要求他们将他松绑。“我亲爱的史塔克夫人，”终于他开口说，“温柔谦恭，一如以往。”

 

他干涸的嗓音唤回她对君临往事的记忆。为了忽略它，她将注意转到与护卫首领的对话上：“给我的丈夫准备房间，再让他好好洗个澡。”她快步回到堡垒，身体控制不住地发抖。这之后她才能抛开软弱的思绪。

 

某种感觉令她心跳得厉害，双手颤栗。那并非因为恐惧，至少不完全是：就像一次良好的机遇使人上气不接下气，和她了解了如何渗透一份知识后随之而来的兴奋。有那么一刻，她在脑海中描绘出培提尔在观察到那些旁人无法注意的事物之间的联系时，面色红润而嘴唇湿润的模样。事情很久远了，她用力地闭眼，让这段回忆终止。

 

珊莎为这个被维斯特洛百姓同时定罪弑亲者、弑君者和恶魔的人谨慎地选定一间小房间。以前，人们逼迫他赎罪；一边朝他吐口水一边咒骂他。乡民曾低语他是个恶兆，应该被五马分尸地烧死在火中，永远不得重返现世继续做背德的事情。但他也受到女王的敬重，作为全境极有价值的臣子，他是她敢于御龙的忠贞首相，在针对铁王座的竞争中助她力挽狂澜。他减少了她的敌人被烧成灰烬或是仅剩焦骨的数量。还有更厉害的，他劝说人民离开城堡，避免了不必要的死伤。提里昂·兰尼斯特对于龙女王的价值能比之凯岩城的黄金，而珊莎考虑到自己正负债累累。

 

他在留下来的第二天要求与她正式会面。她拒绝了。如果交流顺畅（的确没出什么问题），珊莎是不会在意的：她在前夫面前的狼狈可绝不能影响到他们的对话。虽然他或许会顺从她的思路，但他依然是她所遇见的最应防备的男人之一。和他拌嘴总归是行不通的。但她又有争吵是不可避免的预感——等他看到自己不过是穿着母亲的衣裙逢场作戏时。在他第四次提出申请时，她接受了。在这之前，她列出了一切可能要出场的计划（有固定的、可灵活使用的、最好永远别派上用场的和全部搞定之后才能摊出来的）；她凝视镜子时，只看见了一个可能会被认作珊莎·史塔克的冰冷陌生人。

 

他的房间比她预料中好，但平平淡淡；很干净，只有必要的家具，有宽敞的窗户，却显得小屋子像“单人牢房”。他换了套衣服——上衣和打底裤是布兰的——而且看起来就很不适合，裤子松松散散地挂在膝盖前，肩膀上的布料又太紧。珊莎惊讶于自己竟受到同情心的责备，后来还是觉得要给他定一套合身的；她花了很长时间往自己穿过的旧衣和别人丢弃的布料上缝缝补补。

 

“你会说些什么的吧，大人？”珊莎问后手里的工作依旧忙活不停。她坐下来，抚平膝盖处丝质裙的褶皱。这个动作令她平静。

 

“机会宝贵，我会不停地说。”他虚伪（无力）的幽默令她蹙额，抬头看向他惨不忍睹的脸。这当然会令她想到，提里昂·兰尼斯特利用俏皮话与聪明才智转移他人言语上的攻击，好比她总会穿上礼貌的盔甲。敌人说话通常有真有假，而真相总是残忍的，她不想总是以这样的方式被伤害。“你有决定要和我做些什么吗？我坦白：我对审判——所有有关公正的概念已经司空见惯。但是你，亲爱的夫人，只要你愿意，我还能找回热情。”他以冷笑结尾。

 

珊莎面无表情，这几天来她一直如此。板着脸比展露真情简单，也不必要设法装着挤眉弄眼。“我要用何种的罪名指控你呢？既然我清楚地知道你没有犯下任何罪过。”

 

他转过身，酒杯里的酒没有洒出来。“要是我没有犯下任何罪行，为何要被囚禁呢？当然不是因为我的陪伴能带来喜悦——君临你把厌恶之情表现得很清楚了。没理由地使人下狱是你们家族的怪癖么，就像有些家族有大耳朵或是喜欢卷舌头？”

 

珊莎不是第一次地想到提里昂引诱别人发怒的本领有多么高超：如果这个能赚钱，他早就有金库了。“你不是罪犯，大人，”她以少到夸张的耐心作答，“你是临冬城的客人。”

 

“传统意义上客人是可以离开的。”

 

“但客人的生命安危由男女主人负责。往任何一个方向骑行一天就会碰到异鬼和高山氏族，我不放心让你离开。”她厌恶地撅起嘴，仅剩的冷静已经挣脱走了。

 

提里昂看着她，注视的目光搜寻着什么。“你只说了一部分，”他朝着她摇摆迟钝的手指，“还少了个但是，但是之后呢？是有关我们的婚姻么？说出真相的感觉挺好的，如果听到它你会开心的话——总主教数量少了些，废除婚姻可能得等段时间。”

 

“不。”她说道，希望着自己的声音别太刺耳。她讨厌自己的想法露出哪怕一丁点马脚，但提里昂才不会相信她会为了所谓对他的伟大爱情或是相似的胡说八道而与他保持夫妻关系。“目前，唯一能阻止群众打破隔开你房间的墙壁的理由就是你是我丈夫的事实。那些人，”她不耐烦了，恼火地深呼吸，“他们说你是恶魔，来访北境就是来制造混乱和灾难：你会使牛奶发臭，复活死者；你会凭借宠物龙烧毁房屋，把还在娘胎里的小孩变丑。”

 

“我倒是蛮忙的嘛。”他低声说，抬起眉毛，“让我们回到最有趣的概念：珊莎·史塔克关心我的安全。原谅我质疑这件事的纯粹性。”他把拇指搭到高脚杯的边缘，比她预想中更紧张地看向她，而她的脸颊发热。片刻之后，他睁大眼睛，又带着幽默的语气开口了。“当然，向你道歉，夫人。”

 

“为何道歉，大人？”珊莎小心翼翼地问。

 

“为忘记了在君临期间，你是个从我侄子身边存活下来的姑娘。而如果传言是真的，还得算上小指头。”提里昂做了个鬼脸，珊莎那样的经历足以在他脑海中留下深刻的印象。“这些，”他抬起胳膊，挥动双手的方向圈起了这个房间，她自己，还有临冬城，“只是你和女皇谈判的基础。”他露齿而笑时注意到她略有苦恼。“在权力的游戏中，你表现非凡。”

 

她僵硬地答道：“谢谢你，大人。”

 

“不客气。”他的声音温暖，令人愉悦。看着提里昂饶有趣味的表情，她尝试着不去朝他翻白眼。“我待在这儿已经够久了。相比我上一次来访，北境人民改变不少，我需要将这些习惯一一养成么？”

 

珊莎站起来，决定这段对话到了该结束的时候了。“把临冬城当做你的家方可，但我坚持认为埃纹爵士陪伴在你身旁是极有必要的。另外，我也会尽快找一个适合你的侍从。”她推开门前转身补充：“如果你身体健康，这对我们双方都将是有利的。”

 

唇角轻扬变为咧嘴而笑，都因他听懂了她话语中巧妙的威胁。


End file.
